This invention relates to a dyeing machine and, more particularly, to a dyeing machine with an improved configuration which facilitates the dyeing of a variety of textiles with different thicknesses and special fabrics. Those dyed textiles or fabrics have a smooth surface without any wrinkled lines.
In dyeing engineering, there are a variety of textiles to be dyed. As classified to thick cloth, there are textile, textile fabric, natural fabric etc; as classified to thinner cloth, there are artificial fibers, crinkled cloths etc. There are also some special cloths. As dyeing different cloth, different dyeing conditions and requirements shall be set to achieve satisfactory results.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional dyeing machine 1 includes a cylindrical dyeing bath 11; a head portion 12; a roller 13 which installed within the head portion 12; a nozzle 14; and a circulating tube 15. This conventional dyeing machine 1 features that the nozzle 14 is installed behind the head portion 12 and the circulating tube 15 is connected thereafter. As the cloth 2 is driven by the roller 13, the cloth 2 is firstly entering the circulating tube 15, then move into the cylindrical bath 11. This dyeing process will continue for several cycles to achieve satisfactory results. This conventional dyeing machine 1 is specially suitable For a thick cloth since it has a slow rotating speed. On the other hand, as the cloth to be dyed is driven by a roller 13, which is coated with a thick fabric plate, the cloth passes through will certainly generate a plurality of wrinkled lines. For an ordinary cloth, these wrinkled lines can be flattened afterwards by pressing. But those cloths with higher requirements or special cloth, are not recommended to be dyed with a conventional dyeing machine 1.
Besides, as the circulating tube 15 is disposed above the cylindrical dyeing bath 11, it can only be operated at a low speed. In light of this, it is not recommended for the thinner cloth to be dyed with a conventional dyeing machine 1 because of its poor dyeing effect. Hence, as a thinner cloth is to be dyed, a dyeing machine 1 with a lower circulating tube 15 under a cylindrical dyeing bath 11 is recommended. By this arrangement, the rotating speed can be increased to a extent for a better dyeing result.
From the above description, it is understood that a conventional dyeing machine 1 is used to dye a variety of cloth despite their quality requirement or thickness. As limited by the conventional dyeing machine, the wrinkled line become a inevitable result of a dyed cloth. Hence, the dyeing result is poor. Besides, the conventional dyeing machine costs forty thousands dollars and more, it is not economical if it is only limited to certain cloth.